The End of our world
Welcome to the Roleplay! I made a new roleplay, because I wanted to. Members * TheTabbySlime ** Techy * XxKatakxX ** Monnet(left) ** Nine(left) * Danceykitty ** Dancey * Squidy822 ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Leo & Spike ** Squidy * Teamfortress2328 ** Hobs and Minty Rules * Try to keep with others ideas.. * This Roleplay is EVERY GENRE. * Speak in the Roleplay area, not in the comments. * Anyone can join if they want to. * Have Fun! Summary One day, after a scientist experimented with a Tabby Slime, the same scientist experimented with Tarr. This was on Earth, however, once the scientist finished with the Tarr he shoved it in a cannon and shot it towards the planet of the Far Far range. This was a big mistake though, as everyone in the Far Far range would find out. Also, a little HATRED Roleplay ---TheTabbySlime--- "I wonder when I will find someone" Said Techy. "Like.. a friend." ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet slowly sneaked up behind the slime, waiting for the perfect moment to jump, when a flock of hen hens went charging by, and then Monnet chased after those, startling everything in the area, including the grass. ---TheTabbySlime--- "Your a meat eater, arent you?" Techy asked Monnet. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet is currently dripping blood from eating the hen hens. There are feathers lying everywhere, and she eyes Techy as if it might be the next meal... ---TheTabbySlime--- "Dont try it." ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet shrugged somehow, and flew off, all the way to the Moss Blanket. ---TheTabbySlime--- "Time to troll." Techy said. (Dogstep plays) -Five hours of random trolling later- "Done." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was flying to a tree in the Moss Blanket with a basket of assorted fruit while she was in her cat humanoid form, landing on a branch, hanging the basket on another stable branch, and eating one of the mint mangoes that were in the basket. ---TheTabbySlime--- "Well, im going to the moss blanket." Techy said, as he went to hop over to the Moss Blanket, but he noticed a giant black ball falling from the sky. "!?!?" Everyone else also noticed. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet sees the black ball falling, and flies over, hoping for some more prey. These same things were tasting boring. The black ball hit the ground and left a big slime mark. It was another slime. That was when it lifted its head and looked at everything around it in a "I'M GOING TO EAT EVERYTHING" manner. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked at the black ball, then jetted her ears up, alarmed. ---Squidy822--- Leo and Lemmy were also nearby, and when Leo saw the big black ball in the sky? "PANIC PANIC PANIC! PANIC PANIC PANIC!" He ran around screaming. Lemmy instinctively went right next to Dancey to try and protect her. (I can just imagine "NGAHH" playing right now. I'm pretty sure thats the name of that undertale song.) ---TheTabbySlime--- "Oh no... EVERYONE! HEAD INTO THE INDIGO QUARRY!" Just then Techy dashed into everyone, sending them flying into the Indigo Quarry. "Oops." Just as everyone was about to land, at (almost) the speed of light, Techy speeded to where everyone was going to land, protecting everyone from the fall. ---Squidy822--- Leo continued to run around, shouting "PANICPANICPANICPANICPAINCPCAINEPANIC" (mixieroast reference in there.) ---Danceykitty--- Dancey has a face saying "why" (in a sad way), since her fruit basket has been left behind. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy stayed close to Dancey, trying to protect her. Leo kept panicking. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet took out her cellphone(?) and texted somebody. She then flew back to the black ball and growled at it. It turned and pounced, but Monnet dodged. She raised her cellphone(?) and took a picture, then an epic battle commenced between the two, and this song was playing. Comment by TheTabbySlime: The giant black ball is a meteor kind of thing, plus its the size of the Far Far range. You could not possibly battle it. Comment by XxKatakxX: Y U no say that it was no tarr ---Danceykitty--- Dancey finally realizes that she doesn't need to eat because she has a necklace that prevents death, and also kills her if it breaks. Dancey switched to a more serious face, then pulled out a sword (made of very weak magic of course) from mid-air. Magic. ---TheTabbySlime--- A Tarr appears. "Welp." Then Techy fused with a nearby Rock Slime. He then rolled into it, just before it chomped Dancey. "no no no no no NO NO NO no tarr does that NO TARR!!!" He then thought of what he did. "Great." The Tarr chomped up Techy and Dancey. After 5 seconds, there was a bright light coming from the Tarr. Then there was a bright light. Both Dancey and Techy burst out, but Techy looked more... Human? ---Danceykitty--- Dancey faceplanted on the ground, dropping her sword. Dancey got up, and picked her sword back up," Ah darn, now I'm covered in tarr goop....gross." Dancey found a nearby pool of water, and cleaned off the tarr goop, probably going to ignore the fight that may or may not start happening. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy just saw Techy save Dance, and literally realized what was going on. Lemmy thought to himself, "I'll show him..." And then left the sheepy body behind into electric form. "I might as well try this. If it doesn't work the worst that will happen is that I'll go through it or something." And Lemmy formed an electric bomb and flew quickly to the meteor thingy. Comment by TheTabbySlime: Seriously, dont. The roleplay will end with the meteor, so stick with da script. ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy stood up, and looked at his hands, legs and body. "Wha...?" He went over to the pool of water. "Im a human-Dog! THIS IS AMAZING!!!" ---Squidy822--- Lemmy simply went through the meteor then. "Worth a shot." He says, and then goes back into the sheepy body and sticks close to Dancey. Leo is STILL panicking like mad. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey seemed somewhat annoyed, then went underwater. ---Squidy822--- Leo kept on panicing, and ended up eventually somehow ramming Dancey out of the water painfully. Lemmy saw such and when Leo ran out still panicking, he was tackled and zapped by Lemmy. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey landed on the edge of a ledge on her belly. She got up to the ledge and shook the water off, only to realize she didn't clean her tail properly, and still have tarr goop on her tail. She jumped back into the water to clean her tail, then wen't back underwater. ---TheTabbySlime--- "First off, LEO STOP PANICKING OR I WILL 360 NOSCOPE YOU. Next, I think I have a plan... but it wont end well." Something seemed a bit shaky about Techy at that point. ---Squidy822--- Leo was still panicing. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE." He ended up tripping and falling onto Techy. Lemmy thinks and barely looks like he liked seeing that happen. Barely. In fact, unnoticable mainly...unless your the one who they're smirking about. ---TheTabbySlime--- Time slowed down. Techy quickly moved Leo to the pool of water, then time sped up. He fell in the water. "Now, from the little knowledge I have about that giant meteor, that giant black ball isnt a tarr, or meteor. Its actually... CHARA! Everyone hide, we need to think of a plan. Chara wont give up easily on killing us all." (P.S Chara is encased in a giant ball of Hatred. The other meteor is coming in soon.) ---Squidy822--- Squidy, at that moment, was teleporting into said ball of hatred. He seemed to know Chara. "Hey Chara. How goes the killing?" He asks. Meanwhile, Leo still panics, now as a penguin and panicing by swimming around and flailing. Lemmy just looked up at the meteor. His look was full of Determination. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey suddenly jumps out of the water and lands and her feet, then looks up at the meteor. ---TheTabbySlime--- "Everyone, I have a plan. We need to fuse together, and at the same time I turn into my Ultimate Form. Together, we will defeat the evil. Together, we will be filled with DETERMINATION." Just then Chara came out the ball of Hatred. (He/She) instantly threw a knife at Dancey. Of course, EVERYONE goes to protect Dancey, but the one who took the blast was Techy. He took 999999999999999 damage. "You will need to do better than that to take me down." Just then he turned into his Ultimate form, but with Battle Against a True Hero playing. ---Squidy822--- "Yeah, sorry, I think I'LL do this." Lemmy says, and then Squidy appears, rolls his eyes, and shoves 6 souls into Lemmy. Omega Lemmy was basicly a giant made of electricity with a dagger. ---TheTabbySlime--- "How about we do it together, then?" ---Squidy822--- "Sure, why not?" Lemmy said, but then leaned a little closer and whispered, "but Dancey's mine, you know." And then Lemmy started throwing knives at Chara, rapidly gaining a new one each time. Comment from TheTabbySlime: Techy: "Hey, its not up to me or you, its up to her to decide." ---Danceykitty--- A few thoughts rang in Dancey's head, including "I hate the fact that two (or three) people have a crush on me." ---Squidy822--- "I think I'll change your form a bit right now, Lemmy..." Squidy says, and then Lemmy's giant form was made Papyrus-like, and the sword into a bone. Lemmy lowered his eyebrows at Squidy and said, "Seriously?" And Squidy whispered a little thing about females usually liking Papyrus, and Lemmy immediately did not go against the form any more and whacked Chara with the bone. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey has in fact played Undertale before. Sure, she likes Papyrus, but her favorite male character was Asriel. THE FEELS. ---Squidy822--- Squidy felt such in his bones. (I FELT IT IN MY BONES LIKE WOAH--okno). He flew up by Lemmy, whispered a little into his ear, Lemmy whispered a reply, and Squidy rolled his eyes and did his thing again. He even opened a portal and a Magnevee, Caterking, and Koffsir fell out. (All 3 are pkmn fusions.) Each one had the respective instruments, Squidy held up the most important, and they played "Save the world." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey jumped into the water, then jumps out revealing her flying ability. Her angel like wings were somewhat small (not really), but she was able to fly well with them anyway. She summoned a bow and arrow, and shot at the meteor. (Tabs can choose if the arrow hits Chara or something else like bouncing off the meteor) ---TheTabbySlime--- Chara dodged the arrow. "Ok, now we are all in our other forms, lets fuse together!" Initiating fusion... Techy Dancey Squidy Magnevee Caterking Koffsir Lemmy Monnet Leo Spike FUSE! -cool animation- The Finisher Form. (It/us/we) began using everyones attacks at once. Megalo Strike Back plays. ---Chara--- Oh, really? =) ---Squidy822--- Squidy didn't help the fusion though. He floated next to Chara and went into human form, turning over a knife in his hands. "I think I'll help my friend instead." He said, and then threw a knife at the creature. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet detached herself from the fusion, somehow, and ran away. ---TheTabbySlime--- Everyone detached. "Plan B: Time to METAGAME!!! woop" ---XxKatakxX--- Nine appeared out of nowhere, sighing, with Monnet on a leash. "Sorry for her trying to escape, people-" He breaks off and lets go of the leash. He puts his hands in his pockets and sighs. "Not again..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is somewhat confused. ---Squidy822--- Suddently Squidys eye glowed blue and he said, "Psych." And from nowhere tentacles rose up and faded Chara to dust. "Sorry, Chara, but I was avenging the one who taught me my ways." ---TheTabbySlime--- Chara came back. "Heh. HEY YOU! THE ONE TYPING MY DIALOGUE! DELETE CHARA!!!" Me irl: "k" rip chara and yet a new killer came. Purple Guy appeared out of nowhere, trying to kill everyone. "I've had enough of killers today." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey suddenly asked,"Now how's that supposed to work!? Breaking the fourth wal- oh wait." Comment By Squidy: lel you spelt fourth wrong ---Squidy822--- "I do that often." Squidy says, shrugging. Lemmy says, "Like thats a...SHOCK" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey thought that pun was getting a little old, but she never thought she'd be annoyed by a pun. ---TheTabbySlime--- Purple Guy hit Danceys necklace, shattering it. Purple Guy: "I know your weaknesses. Oh, and dont try killing me, because Y O U C A N ' T "STOP AIMING FOR HER!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THAT oh wait because logic." Techy is mad. Disbelief Piano was playing. "You dirty killer. i hate you. i will make sure you never come back or kill a single living soul again." One of Techys eyes had a blue fire in it, the other was crying. Purple Guy: "Oh, and dont bother reviving, I've already prevented that." Flowey appeared too. And, just like in the game, he captured everyone but Techy in a vine/giantomegafloweyarm. Flowey: You IDIOTS. In this world, its kill or be killed! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Techy: "Oh great now im the protagonist. Wait why is so much happening i cant even show any feelings." Flowey: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA ok i'll stop" Flowey trapped Techys SOUL in a small box, then attacking taking down Techys hp to 1. "Remember, in this world, its kill or be killed!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, before fading to dust, shot a star meteor with as much power she had left at Flowey, which wasn't very much power, but it might do something like catching him off guard. Dancey, immediately after, faded into dust, leaving behind a shattered necklace, but strangely enough, she seemed to be grinning right when she faded into dust, a pastel blueish soul, her ''soul, to be specific, was also lef behind, something that doesn't usually happen. Some how, it's blocked away from other's reach by a sphere of crystals. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy looked to purple guy, his eyes gone into just holes into emptiness. Lemmy in his electricity form flys out with a sword, charging at Purple Guy, slicing him rapidly. ---XxKatakxX--- Nine is very unhappy for 2 reasons. 1: The only other nekojin 'was killed.' 2: Techy stole his Second Chance moosic Nine joins the battle! And starts slicing Purple Guy with kinetic energy. And steals Dancey's heart necklace, which is teleported away. And heals Techy. And punches Techy all the way to Moon Moon for making himself the main character and all of us supporting characters. ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy instantly teleported back on the planet. "Hey its not my fault im the main character." ---Purple Guy--- PG didnt die. "I told you... 'YOU CANT."' ---TheTabbySlime--- "you cant survive this." Techy absorbed all the Human Souls and fired a powerful beam on PG. "you dirty killer go burn in hell" Sans appeared for a moment, firing 50 Gaster Blasters at PG. PG died instantly. "and stay dead" Techy then used all the SOUL power to rebuild Danceys necklace, also reviving her. "I hate it when my friends die, so dont bother." Techy also knew Lemmy was going to be mad. All while this was happening Your Best Friend/Finale was playing. ---XxKatakxX--- Nine steals the souls and uses the power to kill Techy because he's being too powerful. ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy inhaled the power. "gg no re" ---XxKatakxX--- Nine grabs Monnet and jumps out a window that appeared in the middle of nowhere. It seems he has left the RP. The Purple Guy has also come back because you killed him, and it's impossible to kill him. ---Squidy822--- Squidy decided there was only one thing to do. He turned into Carlton banks, did the clappy snappy thingymajooble, and Gaster Blasters rapidly fired at Purple Guy. If anybody could kill him, it would be Squidy. ---TheTabbySlime--- Purple Guy didnt even flinch. PG: "you cant" Techy: "I know how to end this." Techy absorbed the power PG had, and used that power against him. "gg no re" ---XxKatakxX--- But nothing happened, as you can't kill him. ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy threw PG back to the FNAF world. "seriously gg no re" ---Danceykitty--- (just so you know Tabby, it is simply impossible to revive Dancey after she fades to dust, so she's still dead -_-') ---Squidy822--- Before anything could realize what was going on, in a flash of lightning Lemmy and the necklace were gone. Squidy said, "Eh, I don't even need to use magic to know where he is. Its an easy guess." ---TheTabbySlime--- stay determined ---TheTabbySlime--- Purple Guy reappeared. PG: "trolololololololololololOLOLOLOLO" Techy: "i hate you your gonna have 'A BAD TIME."' Bad Time was playing. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey's soul suddenly broke out of the crystal orb, and quickly faster than the flash of lightning, and seemingly went into the necklace. After a little while, Dancey appeared from the necklace, but in one of her usual four (or five if you want to count mega) forms. Instead, she was more of a spirit-like form (I dunno how to describe it). ---Squidy822--- The power plant was where Lemmy took the necklace, and when Dancey came out, he was shocked. He hugged Dancey, with an "I'M SO HAPPY" look on his face. ---Danceykitty--- Lemmy just fazed through Dancey. Dancey looked back at Lemmy, then sighed,"I'm a spirit, you can't really touch me." ---TheTabbySlime--- "DETERMINATIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Techy fired possibly infinite determination to Dancey to try and make her normal again. "DETERMINATIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Purple Guy just watched. Pg: -_- ---Danceykitty--- (TECHY NOTHING WILL WORK, FOLLOW THE RULES OF NATURE, GOSH) ---TheTabbySlime--- The intro of Megalo Strike Back was playing, as the view slowly zoomed on to Techys face. When the intro was done, the music stopped and Geno Techy and Chara also appeared. G.Techy, Chara and Pg fused together to create a killing machine. Techy: "i've had enough of killers today."Charas Impatience (For Megalovania) was playing. "get out of here. enough has happened today. stop it. stop it." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy just looked at the bad guy fusion. "Welp, I suppose there's only one thing to do." And then he charged at them shouting, "FOR NARNI--I MEAN DANCEY!!!!!!!!!!!" ---TheTabbySlime--- It only did 1 dmg. Techy: "your gonna have bad time" BadGuyFusion: "No." One of Techys eyes had a blue flame in it. "this seem familiar Chara?" The fusion shook a bit. BadGuyFusion: "..." Techy summoned a Crying Child. "this seem familiar Purple Guy?" The fusion shook again. Then Techy showed the fusion a drawing of Techys friends. "this seem familiar Geno me?" The fusion again shook. The Fusions memories started flooding back. but it refused. Then Flowey appeared, absorbing 7 human souls (somehow he got 1 extra) Flowey turned into Asriel. Then Asriel fused with the bad guy fusion. Techy: "this is one reason why i was created." Techy began attacking the fusion. "to keep the balance of peace and evil in this world" Techy kept attacking. "and for another reason." Techy kept attacking. "but lets leave that for another time." Then Freddy Fazbear appeared, fusing into the bad guy fusion. "will you stop that?" ---Squidy822--- "I wont let you have all the work!" Lemmy said, forming into an Asriel-Like form, and making an electric staff to blast electric magic stuff...and just plain whack the fusion with. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey summoned a crystal shard to launch at the fusion, but then realized that it would probably just faze through,"''I forgot I was a spirit." ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy noticed what Dancey was trying to do. "You can do it, just stay determined! Because We can do more if we work together!" ---Danceykitty--- Techy's motivation didn't really help Dancey at all, but she kept trying instead. Then she flips the table and starts using magic stars, which can hit anything even if she's a spirit as of now, but just REALLY weak when she's in this form. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy picked up a table and threw it at the fusion (My Motto: When in doubt, flip a table.) ---Teamfortress2328--- A portal appeared, which Hobs and Minty stepped out of. Hobs surveyed the room with a calm demeanor. "No." Hobs pulled Minty back through the portal. Everyone, who had frozen (LET IT GO) immediately went back to continue fighting. RIP HOBS '16 ---Squidy822--- Lemmy suddenly had a thought. 'Hmm....maybe this could work out. I'm an electrical spirit thing, and she's a spirit...' ---TheTabbySlime--- There was a giant black ball (the size of the moon moon) falling towards the other side of the planet. It hit the planet, seemingly doing nothing. "EVERYONE GET BEHIND ME!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey stood there for a few seconds, looking around, then quickly puts up a crystal shield. ---TheTabbySlime--- A blast came out of nowhere, but Techy put his arms in an X and a green shield appeared. The blast hit the Shield, but the shield began cracking. Just before it broke, a feeling came into Techy. "Im filled with Determination." Then Techy flew forward, making the blast dissapear. Now Techy seemed a bit puffed out. Then a Giant Tarr (the size of the moon moon) rolled into view. "Oh my goodness..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey undid the crystal shield, but kept a small part of it to protect herself while checking for safety, then undid the entire crystal shield. ---TheTabbySlime--- The world went white, and it was just Techy V Giant Tarr. But the earth refused to die played. "Look, I know your going to kill my friends... kill dancey... end the world... but im not going to let you do that. if you wanna take me down..." There was a flash of light. Techy was in his ultimate form. "Your gonna need to try REAL hard." Finale played. ---Danceykitty--- "Tech, I'm already dead, pretty much only other spirits could kill me, but I dunno, maybe some other things might kill me, but that's highly unlikely." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy splashed the tarr with loads of water. (boom we won) (jk) Category:Roleplay Category:TheTabbySlime's Pages